Cheerleader
Cheerleading is an activity wherein the participants (referred to as "cheerleaders") cheer for their team as a form of encouragement. It can range from chanting slogans to intense physical activity for sports team motivation, audience entertainment, or competition based upon organized routines. Competitive routines typically range anywhere from one to three minutes, and contain components of tumbling, dance, jumps, cheers, and stunting. Cheerleading originated in the United States, and remains predominantly in America, with an estimated 1.5 million participants in all-star cheerleading. The global presentation of cheerleading was led by the 1997 broadcast of ESPN's International cheerleading competition, and the worldwide release of the 2000 film Bring It On. Due in part to this recent exposure, there are now an estimated 100,000 participants scattered around the globe in Australia, Canada, China, Colombia, Finland, France, Germany, Japan,[1] the Netherlands, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. Gallery The Powerpuff Cheerleaders.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Cheerleader Bracelety.png|Battle For Dream Island (2010) Cheerleader Captain Huggyface.jpg|WordGirl (2007-2014) Cheerleader Marshmallow.png|Inanimate Insanity (2011) Cheerleaders (VeggieTales).png|VeggieTales (1993-present) Cheerleader Yakko Warner.jpg|Animaniacs (1993-1998) Peppa Pig Cheerleader.jpg|Peppa Pig (2004) Sesame Street Cheerleader.png|Sesame Street (1969) Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave Cheerleader.jpg|Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave (2015) Cheerleader Dee Dee.png|Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) The Fairly OddParents Cheerleader Cosmo.jpg|The Fairly OddParents (2001) Bubble Guppies Cheerleader.png|Bubble Guppies (2011-2016) Cheerleaders_Fresh_Beat_Band_of_Spies.png|Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (2015-2016) Cheerleader Chicken.png|PAW Patrol (2013) Dora as a Cheerleader.jpg|Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into The City (2000), (2014) Littlest Pet Shop Cheerleader.jpg|Littlest Pet Shop (2012-2016) Cheerleader Johnny Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Cheerleader.jpg|Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2016) Rugrats Cheerleader.jpg|Rugrats: All Grown Up! (2005-2008) Kim as a Cheerleader.jpg|Kim Possible (2002-2009) Ariel Cheerleader.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) Louise Cheerleader.jpg|Max and Ruby (2002) Nico Yazawa Cheerleader.jpg|Love Live: School Idol Project (2012) Star Butterfly cheering.png|Star Vs The Forces of Evil (2015) Sailor Moon Cheerleader.jpg|Sailor Moon (1990) Hatsune.Miku.full.691316.jpg F10520E1-0DE2-4115-A1CE-06440A138A66.png|The new adventures of Thomas the tank engine and friends (2019) “it’s from the teaser and the upcoming first episode “percy vs nia” Category:Sailor Moon Category:Love Live: School Idol Project Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Category:Total Drama Category:Wild Kratts Category:WordGirl Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Animaniacs Category:VeggieTales Category:Star Vs The Forces of Evil Category:Kim Possible Category:Max and Ruby Category:Peppa Pig Category:The Little Mermaid Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Sesame Street Category:Bubble Guppies Category:PAW Patrol Category:Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Category:The Lion King Category:Rugrats: All Grown Up! Category:The Loud House Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Teletubbies Category:Happy Monster Band Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Dora and Friends: Into The City Category:KaBlam! Category:I Am Weasel Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:ICarly Category:Pokemon: XYZ Category:Pokemon: Indigo League Category:Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl Category:The Berenstain Bears Category:Hello Kitty Category:Gravity Falls Category:Fish Hooks Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:LazyTown Category:Barney and Friends Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:T.U.F.F Puppy Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Aladdin Category:Inside Out Category:Monsters University Category:Keroppi and Friends Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:Betty Boop Category:Little Einsteins Category:Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave Category:The Simpsons Category:Family Guy Category:South Park Category:The Cleveland Show Category:Hey Arnold! Category:Doug Category:Sabrina: The Animated Series Category:Caillou Category:Shrek Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Quack Pack Category:Sabrina's Secret Life Category:Groove Squad Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Regular Show Category:Between the Lions Category:Digimon Category:Yo Kai Watch Category:Hannah Montana Category:Arthur Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Category:Good Luck Charlie Category:Frozen (2013) Category:Steven Universe Category:The Lego Movie Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Category:Team Umizoomi Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends